


Lost the Game

by Jacklyn_Flynn



Series: Briall X Zevran [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Past Sexual Assault, Sexy Zevran Aranai, Sweet Zevran Arainai, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: After a friendly competition, Briall has to pay up. It wasn't what she expected, but Zevran never is.





	Lost the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Zevran has become quite adept at easing Briall's fears. There's just one left to face.

Crouched as she was behind the crumbling wall, Briall had a good view of the clearing and the tree line. She wasn’t well dressed for her position. The short, summer robes let the branches and bushes scratch at her legs. She stayed as still as possible to keep them from rustling and controlled her breathing with long, slow breaths despite her racing heart. 

Was he following her? She thought for sure she’d lost her pursuer back by the creek. She’d found these ruins and figured it would be a good place to catch both her breath and get her bearings. She remembered the first thing that Zevran had taught her about evading pursuers. Keep calm. Especially if they outweighed you. You couldn’t possibly outsmart them if you didn’t have your wits about you. 

She suddenly wished she had Bane with her. The loyal mabari could warn her that someone was coming or even offer a distraction to allow her to escape if they got too close for comfort. But he wasn’t there. He was back at camp. There was no one there to help her. 

She stood quietly and turned her sharp gaze from the tree line. As she turned around to head deeper into the forest and away from the clearing she let out a sharp cry at the body hurtling toward her. With a shoulder to the stomach she was swept off her feet. She struggled like a hellcat, slamming her fits into the back of her attacker and kicking out her legs. 

A hand smacked her ass with a sharp _thwap _and she stopped struggling suddenly, surprised by the action.__

__“Hush, _mi amore. _” The smooth voice rolled with laughter. “You lost. No need to be so sore about it.”___ _

____She rested her elbow against Zevran’s back with a sigh and propped her chin up on her palm. “How did you get around me so fast?”_ _ _ _

____“I did not focus on following you, _tesoro. _I beat you to where you were going.” He chuckled, setting her back down on her feet.___ _ _ _

______“You really are good at this.” She commented, righting her robes and smoothing the short skirt of it over her thighs._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I am a master assassin.” He pointed out, very obviously watching her hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______“And yet,” She looked up at him, grinning wide. Her green eyes were bright with disobedience. “You were still beaten by a little mage.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Vixen!” Zevran surprised her again by bending down to wrap his arms around her thighs and pick her up. He attacked her collar bone with this mouth as he pushed her back against the wall of the crumbling building she’d found. He looked up at her with narrow eyes. “I have only been beaten once.” He pointed out. “And I’ve learned much from that beating.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Go again?” She asked breathlessly, her hands resting on his shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh no.” He countered. “I have won, I believe. I have found you three times and you have only found me once.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Briall pouted playfully. “I suppose I’ll have to put my big girl pants on and pay up then, huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You can.” He allowed, setting her back on her feet again. “But I will just take them back off of you.” He bent his head to kiss her neck as he pushed her hair over her shoulder. “I believe the bet was that the winner gets to do whatever they desire with the loser?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mmhmm…” She didn’t dare speak, enjoying the ministrations of his mouth on her skin too much. It seemed like an innocent enough bet. She thought she knew exactly what he would do to her. She knew what she would have done with him if she’d won._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I want…” He trailed off to tease her ear with his teeth. “-to take you…” He licked the shell of her ear lightly. “-from behind.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Briall stiffened. Zevran didn’t seem to notice, continuing to tease her ear with his mouth. She laid her hands against his chest and pressed gently to push him away from her. He didn’t fight her, his golden eyes searching her face. He reached up to caress her cheek, holding her gaze._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Talk to me, _tesoro. _” He asked softly, his thumb brushing against her skin, back and forth in a soothing motion. “Do you fear me?”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“No!” She said quickly. “I just...that’s how…” She stuttered and stumbled over her words. “I’m afraid.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You are afraid you will fall into a memory? That all you will be able to think about is how he took you?” Zevran voiced her concerns. She nodded and bit her lip, looking down and away from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Look at me, Briall.” He requested, his fingers hooking under her chin. She looked back up at him hesitantly. “You know I will not force anything on you.” He waited for her nod to continue. “I have this desire to take you in every position that I can imagine. My imagination, _mi amore _, is very active.” He grinned down at her, pleased at her hesitant smile. “Besides, I know just how to dissolve your fears.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh yes?” She slid her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. He was dressed in a loose shirt with a wide, low ‘v’ in the front in the Antivan style. The leather training pants he wore had to be hot in the summer heat but he didn’t appear to be sweating at all. “How are you going to do that?” She was genuinely curious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I will speak to you the whole time.” He promised. “You have said you love how I say your name. I can say some other very wonderful things.” His gaze was darkening with need. His hands slipped around her waist and moved low, cupping her ass to pull her against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He didn’t ask if she trusted him. He knew that she did. He also knew that this wasn’t about trust. This was about fear. An overriding fear of lack of control. Pain. Humiliation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She worried her lip with her teeth for a few moments before she finally nodded. “Okay, let’s try it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are you sure, _mi amore _?” He asked carefully, giving her one last chance to back out.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Very. If I want to stop, you’ll stop.” She wasn’t asking. She knew. They’d never tested it, but she knew that he would. Without hesitation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His graceful lips turned up into a wide smile. “I will make you come for me so hard.” He promised, his voice low and husky. The rumble of lust on top of the rich accent sent a shiver down her spine. She had no doubt that he would fulfill that promise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Zevran gently nudged her shoulders until she turned for him, facing the mossy stone wall of the ruined building. He brushed her hair off one shoulder and around the other, leaving her neck bare for him on one side. He reached down to take her hands, placing them on the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She was surprised to find the stone so cool, despite the heat. The building had been in the shade of the trees for most of the day so they hadn’t been warmed by the sun. One of his hands remained over hers while the other ran down her arm to her chest, cupping her breast through her light robes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“This is how hard I am for you.” He murmured in her ear, pressing her hand to the wall. As if to emphasize that he rolled his hips against her so that she could feel the bulge of his erection against her ass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He teased her nipple as he slowly, almost imperceptibly shifted them closer to the wall. Minute little steps that trapped her between hard rock and hard muscle. “ _Mi amore, _tell me, are you wet for me yet? Do you long to feel my cock inside of you?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She actively focused on his words. The accent that was so undeniably Zevran. That was his body behind her. Not hidden behind armor. That was the hard wall of his chest. Muscles she had explored many times before with both her hands and her mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Briall didn’t trust herself to speak so she just nodded instead. She could feel her ear brush against his cheek as she did he was so close to her. He chuckled when she responded without words and slid a hand down her side and hip. Slowly, he pulled the edge of her robes up until he could tease the waistline of her smalls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Your skin is so soft.” All of his words were sinful whispers. An unspoken promise of things to come. “Have I ever told you that before?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No.” She said quietly, swallowing and closing her eyes. “But tell me.” She requested. She found relaxing coming a little easier at his unhurried pace, the patient tone of his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________His hands moved her smalls down slowly and she shimmied her legs until they fell to her feet. One hand held the robes bunched under her breast while the other roamed her stomach. “Have you ever truly marveled at the softness of a flower petal?” He asked, his breath warm against her ear though his lips never touched her skin. “The silken feel of it against the tips of your fingers? This is how you feel when I touch you, _tesoro. _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She shivered at his words paired with the way that he ran his fingers over her stomach, a touch that was barely there. “And these!” He exclaimed breathlessly, tracing a scar that ran over her hip bone. “These testaments to your strength and tenacity!” He let out a shaky breath, as if merely touching the tight skin brought him pleasure. “I wish to worship each scar on your body until I can trace them in the dark.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________His fingers moved lower, slipping between her legs and over her damp lips. “But here,” he continued, teasing by never slipping between. “Here is where I dream of touching you. This most intimate part of you that brings out the lightest, breathy moans and the loudest, sensual screams. This part of you that is always so wet for me, even now.” His fingers sunk in to find her clit, drawing lazy circles through the wetness there until she let out one of the breathy moans he had mentioned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“ _Mi amore _, being with you is like nothing and no one else I have ever experienced before. You are so-” He tisked, frustrated that he couldn’t find the word he wanted. “Raw.” He finally murmured against the skin of her neck, one finger sinking into her heat so that she rolled her hips into his hand. “Everything about your reactions are so pure. You hold nothing back. You fake nothing. I have every part of your attention when I am with you. That is truly intoxicating.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Do you know how I long to be inside of you?” He thrust his hips against her ass, letting her feel his hard length. “Not just now, but always. You can be doing something simple like stoking the fire or playing with Bane and I feel the need to claim you. Always this need.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Zevran’s motions hesitated then, pausing in his inquisitiveness to explore her hot cunt. “I am sorry, _tesoro _. That is perhaps a bit too possessive of me. You are not mine to claim. And in this position no less to suggest I lay claim to you is wrong of me.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“No! She said quickly, reaching behind herself and between their bodies to brush against his erection. “I like it when you say it.” She countered. “I am yours. From that first night.” She told him, shifting against his hand to get him to move again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She could fairly feel his grin as his lips brushed along her neck. “ _Sei mio. _Mine indeed.” He slipped his fingers lower, dipping two inside of her. He pressed against her clit with the palm of his hand, eliciting another moan. She scraped her short nails over his still hidden erection, making him jolt in surprise.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Tell me, Briall. Do you want me?” He curled his fingers, making her gasp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Yes!” She laid her forehead against the wall, letting the sensations that he brought on run through her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Tell me.” He demanded, removing his hand from between her luscious legs. Though she missed his touch she knew the best was yet to come._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Zevran,” His name came out in a rush of need. “I want you. Right now. Like this.” She arched her back, shoving her ass back for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She didn’t notice him free his heavy length from his pants but she did feel the wide head brush against her clit. “I love that little pearl.” He growled from behind her, continuing to tease the sensitive bundle of nerves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He began to slide inside of her slowly. She let out a long, slow moan to match his unhurried pace. “You are _so _tight, Briall.” He rumbled against her ear. His hand moved the neck of her robe aside so that he could bite her shoulder playfully.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Inch by slow inch he eased inside. His hands moved over her body, roaming over her robes. His hands cupped her breasts, massaging and teasing her nipples through the fabric as he seated himself completely inside of her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Mmm, _mi amore _, I cannot tell you how exquisite you feel.” He rumbled in her ear, his body pressed close against her back. He slowly pulled out, nearly completely, before sliding back in. She was so wet he could do so easily, with no resistance. “And when I hit that spot…” He paused, rotating his hips against her ass until she let out a gasp, her spine rolling as her back arched further. “That one.” He purred. “The way you tighten around me, like a vice.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He picked up his pace, easily finding an angle that made her lose her breath. He was disappointed though. The response from her body was satisfying, but something was missing. His lips brushed the tip of her ear, working down. “You are holding back, _bella _. Tell me, are you okay?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________The worry in his voice tugged at her heart. He had her against a wall, in a vulnerable position. He could take whatever he wanted. She knew that he could. She had been in this position before. Yet, he thought about her. Her comfort. Her pleasure. Her needs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________She brought her forehead away from the wall and looked over her shoulder at him. He kissed her temple, then her cheek, brushing his lips against hers finally. He had stopped moving inside of her, his amber eyes searching for any sign of discomfort in her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I’m okay, Zevran.” She promised. “It’s you. It’s just you and me. I won’t be okay if you stop. I’ll be very put out. I may never forgive you.” He pulled out with a smile and slammed back in, making her cry out in pleasure. “Zev?” She asked, covering one of his hands on her breast with her own. “Just don’t stop talking to me. Okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He began to adopt a faster pace. “ _Mi amore. _You are like fire and silk.” He said, kissing her temple. He rested his forehead against her shoulder, rolling his hips to keep a steady pace. He hissed when she tightened around him. “Will you call my name when you come for me?” He asked, kissing her skin.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Her fingers intertwined with his, pulling his hand away from her breast. Instead, she guided him between her legs. He took her hint, deft fingers circling her clit quickly, bringing her faster to the peak she was hurtling toward._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Don’t I always?” She asked on the back of a moan. She didn’t know if she should rock her hips forward into his hand or back against his cock. He took the decision out of her hands as his free hand gripped her hip, pulling her back against him with each thrust._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Good.” He grunted. “You are so wet and hot. I love how you can take all of me. But just barely.” His voice was rough with need and he was breathing just as heavily as she was. “I can feel your walls around me, so tight. Can you feel me? Deep in the pit of your stomach?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________She noticed, not for the first time, that his accent grew heavier as he got closer to his own release. His hand on her hip was bruisingly tight but she didn’t care. All she could think about was him driving into her. She braced herself on the wall, swallowing hard. His words were a pleasure all their own. Another element that drove her closer to the edge. She had no idea that it could be so erotic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Do you like my cock, the way it drives into you? Do you like how I fill you? How I stretch you?” He asked, flicking her clit and making her cry out. That was the response he had been looking for._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________When she responded with a “yes” he drove into her hard, making her cry out the word. “Briall.” The way he said her name gave her a physical response. A shiver that ran through her and pulsed in her core. A pleasure that added to the sensations of his cock and fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________She knew what he would say next. Her body knew. She was wound up tight, just waiting for her release. Waiting for the three words that came next._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Come for me.” He whispered in her ear, so light she almost couldn’t hear him over her own moans. She couldn’t deny him. She was carried away by him, enveloped in the massive presence that was Zevran. In that moment, her whole world was him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Zevran!” She cried out, grasping the wrist that teased her clit as she fell over the edge. She heard him hum appreciatively in her ear, continuing his rapid pace. She closed her eyes tight and yet she still saw a brilliant array of stars that burst into her vision._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________There was an almost desperate air to his voice. “Maker, save me, the way you feel when you come for me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________She nearly whimpered when he drove deep inside of her, chasing his own pleasure. She knew what would drive him over that edge. She could feel herself still spasming around him, wanting him to feel the same pleasure she did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Zev?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Yes, Briall.” He groaned out, his head falling back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Come for me.” She gasped, pleading with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________With a primal cry, he came inside of her. His words turned against him was his undoing. He continued to drive into her, bringing them both every ounce of pleasure he could draw out. Finally he slammed deep, bracing himself against the wall with his hands on either side of her shoulders. His hips twitched a couple of times, aftershocks that Briall found satisfying. She had made this Crow come undone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________She could feel his breath against the back of her neck. It was slowing gradually as was her frantically beating heart. He purred and nuzzled the side of her neck, sending another shiver down her spine. She felt a smile tugging at her lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He turned her slowly and pressed her back against the wall with his body. His hands moved to cup her cheeks and he kissed her so gently, yet with so much need, it almost brought tears to her eyes. She relaxed against him and slid her arms around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Tell me, _mi amore _, did you think of him?” He pulled away from her lips just enough to speak, brushing his nose against hers.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Mallum?” She shook her head. “No, it was all you, Zevran.” She assured him. She tightened her arms around him to bring her his lips again. The kiss was sweet. Usually when their lips met it was with need and lust. This change of pace tugged at her heart strings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________One of his hands slid across her cheek and through her hair, cupping the back of her head. He rested his forehead against hers, letting out a slow breath. “We should get back to camp, no?” He asked, sounding rather disappointed at the prospect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________She closed her eyes with a sigh. “Maybe we can stay like this, just a little longer? I’m not ready to go back to a war yet.” She admitted. She liked having him close and all to herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“As you wish. Briall.” He slid his arms around her to hold her tight against him. He would steal every moment with her that he could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who play 'the Game', I'm sorry I made you lose it. 
> 
> Thank you for all of your kudos and comments! I love writing these two and I love knowing that you enjoy them as well!
> 
> If you have any prompts for these two that you'd like to see, leave them in the comments!


End file.
